Our Love Story
by chologic
Summary: /"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"/"KAU BAJINGAN!"/"Patuhilah aku dan jadikan aku sebagai seorang tuhan dalam hidupmu, Sungmin-ku"/Bagaimana rasanya menjadi sandera sekaligus korban dari dendam seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa dengan sang ayah, pemimpin keluarga Lee?/ KYUMIN!/BXB!/3shotprjct!/


**Our Secret Love**

* * *

**Cast: Lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun**

**_Genre : rmnce/fantasy/crime_**

**_Disclaimer: KYUMIN bukan milikku, mereka milik Tuhan dan Orang tuanya. Saya Cuma pinjem chara:D_**

Warn!: Its YAOI as boys love as boyxboy. Mature content-language. Don't like click exit button please. typo bertebaran. DLDR OYEE!

* * *

Summary : **"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"/"KAU BAJINGAN!"/"Patuhilah aku dan jadikan aku sebagai seorang tuhan dalam hidupmu, Sungmin-ku"/Bagaimana rasanya menjadi sandera sekaligus korban dari dendam seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa dengan sang ayah, pemimpin keluarga Lee?/ KYUMIN!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**September 29****

**.**

Sesak. Sakit. Gelap. Dan oh shit! Sungmin merasa tangannya tengah diikat dengan kuat beserta kakinya disebuah kursi. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Yang ia ingat, ia berjalan disebuah gang sempit yang baru akan dicobanya setelah berkunjung ke rumah Ryeowook. Dan demi tuhan! Semua seakan menjadi gelap dan akhirnya ia terbangun dengan mata tertutup dan kaki serta tangan yang terikat sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bahkan untuk menggerakan badannya saja sakitnya luar biasa. Ruangan ini terasa begitu sempit baginya. Ia harus bisa melarikan diri dari sini! Dan oh tuhan, sekali lagi Sungmin tertegun. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih terpasang dengan rapi ditubuhnya.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia mencoba meraih tali yang mengikat tangannya. Shit! Tali ini kuat sekali. Sungmin mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya sambil berharap tali yang mengikat segera melonggar dan ia bisa melarikan diri dari sini. Ah! Ia ingin menangis saja dipelukan ibunya sekarang juga.

CKLEKK

Sungmin terdiam. Seperti nya itu penculik yang membuatnya seperti ini dan tengah berada diruangan yang sama dengannya. Sungmin mulai menerka apa yang akan penculik bajingan itu lakukan. Membunuhnya? Mungkin saja atau bahkan menyiksanya? Ah Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sangat kuat ketika terbayang ia akan dipukuli, disayat, ditendang hingga akhirnya tewas dengan darah dimana-mana. Dan demi Tuhan, itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Ya, ia aman bersama ku…"

Sungmin sangat ingin mencekek pemilik suara baritone itu. Tangannya mengepal sangat kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia ingin pulang! ia ingin bertemu dengan sang ibu! Uh, bahkan Sungmin hampir menangis sekarang.

"tentu, aku akan menjaganya."

Pip. Telpon itu terputus dan suara patahan kecil terdengar. Seperti nya orang itu melempar telponnya tadi. Tentu saja Sungmin mulai membayangkan bagaimana rupa sang penculik dibalik kain hitam yang menutupi matanya setelah mendengar suaranya beberapa saat yang lalu. Menyeramkan? Hah tentu saja! Tubuhnya bergetar membayangkan bagaimana kalau sang penculik seorang psikopat? Oh Tuhan.

"le-lepas..lepask-kan aku.." cicit Sungmin. Tubuhnya seakan menggigil. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi dengan tubuh yang seakan remuk ditambah belum ada asupan sedikit pun yang masuk ditubuhnya sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang ia yakin sudah sore mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"eumm?"

Srettt~

Terdengar dua buah benda lumayan besar terseret kearahnya. Sungmin tidak akan bisa melihat apapun sekarang. Hanya indera pendengaran nya lah yang menjadi andalannya saat ini. Bahkan tubuhnya saja mati rasa!

Tangan itu terulur. Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan sedikit kasar tengah mengusap kepalanya lembut. Inikah yang selalu dilakukan penculik sebelum menghabisi nyawa seseorang? Kembali, tubuh Sungmin semakin bergetar dibawah ketakutan yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Tangan dingin itu terus saja meraba rambut halusnya dan kemudian kain hitam dimana menutupi mata foxy nya telah hilang entah kemana.

"sebaiknya kau makan. Aku cukup tau seseorang tengah menahan lapar saat ini."

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Tapi kemudian ia melihat sebuah piring berisi makanan berada dihadapannya. Memang, tubuhnya sangat lemas saat ini. Tapi bodohkah ia? Tidak, bisa saja dalam makanan itu ada racun yang tidak diketahuinya.

"aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Tidak, aku tidak akan meracuni mu. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menghabisi mangsa ku dengan satu tembakan dijantungnya." Suara bariton itu terdengar lagi. Dan kali ini tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya. Dan hembusan nafas itu seakan menggelitiknya. Kembali tubuh Sungmin bergetar tidak karuan. Bahunya naik turun seperti orang yang tengah menangis. Padahal matanya tidak mengeluarkan apapun saat ini. Ia sangat ketakutan, apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh penculiknya itu seperti sebuah pisau yang perlahan-lahan menyayat kulit tangannya.

"aku sudah melepaskan ikatan tanganmu. Makanlah jangan keras kepala. Aku tidak suka hadiah ku lemah seperti ini." Penculik itu menjauh dari sisinya. Tidak, Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani melihat bagaimana rupa sang penculik. Kejadian seperti ini saja sangat mengerikan baginya, apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah sang penculik yang nanti akan menyiksa dan membunuh dirinya. Bibirnya seakan kelu karna terus-terusan ia gigit dengan keras. ah lihatlah, bibir cheri itu bahkan memucat dengan peluh menetes dari dahinya.

Sungmin memberanikan diri melirik kearah balkon dan punggung tegap itulah yang dilihatnya. Dengan coat hitam pekat yang cukup panjang melekat ditubuh. Orang itu tinggi, dengan rambut ikal brunette bersinar terkena sinar matahari sore. Dan seketika nafas Sungmin tercekat, orang itu terdiam didepan pintu balkon dengan mata yang intens menatap dirinya walau tubuh tegap sang penculik tidak terarah kepadanya.

"kenapa? Kau terpesona, Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin membuang pandangannya. Gila! Orang itu benar-benar gila! Orang gila beginikah yang telah menculiknya? Ah tidak. Orang itu bahkan tidak mempunyai wajah seseorang yang bersedia mencincang manusia lainnya. Wajah itu.. ugh! Harus Sungmin akui begitu mempesona di sudut pandangnya. Ya, sudah lama Sungmin menyimpan rahasia ini pada keluarganya. Ia seorang gay. Dan sialnya penculik seperti inilah yang masuk dalam kriteria pria idamannya.

_**'Bodoh! Sehabis ini kau pasti dihabisinya Sungmin!'**_

Kala Sungmin asik dengan pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari orang itu telah berada disampingnya. Ia sedikit menyeringai melihat wajah merona Sungmin yang tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada pipi Sungmin. Sedikit tersenyum menyadari raut muka namja manis itu berubah terkejut.

Bulu tengkuk Sungmin meremang. Nafas dan wajah itu terlalu dekat dengannya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. namun kemudian ia tersadar dan dengan kuat mendorong tubuh tegap itu menjauh dengan sebelah tangan tanpa melihat wajah sang pria.

"makan lah, aku-"

"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" ujar Sungmin lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Mata foxy nya tak bergeming dan terus menatap makanan didepannya dengan intens seakan tengah memasak nya kembali.

Lama ia menanti jawaban pria yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu. Sungmin tertawa miris dalam hati. Untuk apa seorang penculik memberitahunya nama? Cari mati? Pikirnya sinis. Sungmin tahu orang itu juga tengah intens menatap dirinya. Sudahlah. Kenapa aku tidak lari dari-

"orang tuamu, ayahmu. Ia menyerah kan dirimu padaku"

Pikiran itu seketika buyar. Bagai air hujan yang jatuh didanau berair tenang. Semuanya seakan tiba-tiba menggelap, dimatanya juga pikirannya. Apa yang ia katakan? Orang tua? Ayah? Tahu apa ia tentang Ayah? Ia hanya penculik! Ini pasti sandiwara! Ya! Sandiwara antara ayah dan…

.

**Penculik brengsek ini.**

.

Jemari mungil itu mengepal dengan erat. Tangan seputih salju itu semakin memutih dengan getaran hebat ditubuhnya. Mata foxynya memerah dan air mata tengah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya semakin ia gigit dengan kuat. Peluh semakin menetes melewati wajah chubby nya dan berakhir jatuh dikepalan jemarinya.

"K-kau j-jangan berca-nnda dengan ku. A-ayah ku t-tidak mu-mungkin" tes. Akhirnya air matanya menetes juga. Beginikah akhir dari nasib seorang Lee Sungmin? Berakhir dengan tragis ditangan penculik yang ia ketahui sebagai dampak yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya sendiri?

Tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar kuat. Wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyuman manis dan ceria itu juga menunduk semakin dalam. Pikirannya kalut.. sangat.. ugh! Rasanya mati.

Pria tegap itu tersenyum melihat kerapuhan namja manis yang tengah menangis dikursinya sedikit menghela nafas kemudian mengambil telpon baru yang tengah bergetar tergeletak di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Drttt drtt~

"…."

"baiklah. kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya bukan?"

"…"

"tidak, dia sudah menjadi hak ku. Ambil lah, aku tidak membutuhkan itu."

Pip.

Pembicaraan singkat itu berhenti. Lalu memandang namja manis yang masih terisak dan bahkan semakin keras saja. Pria itu memutar bola matanya, dan tanpa merasa bersalah kembali melempar telpon yang ada ditangannya kesembarang arah. Ia melangkah kan kakinya mendekati namja bermata foxy itu dan menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga Sungmin bediri dan pria itu segera menangkap pinggang rampingnya.

"ughh.. le-lepass.." erang Sungmin lemah. Tangannya berada di depan dada, seakan member jarak antara ia dan sang penculik. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan gesekan akibat tali yang masih mengikat pergelangan kakinya. Dan mungkin itu sudah lecet sekarang. "tt-tolong aku ingin.. p-pulang" kembali tetesan air bening itu mengalir di mata foxy nya yang masih terpejam erat. Sungmin sungguh kesakitan sekarang, pikirannya sedang kacau memikirkan bagaimana ayahnya melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Ya, ayahnya memang tidak pernah peduli padanya. Jadi tidak salah kalau ia percaya saja dengan perkataan penculik 'tampan' ini.

"namaku Cho kyuhyun dan kau bisa memanggil ku Kyuhyun.."

Tuhkan! Sungmin, penculik ini benar-benar gila! Dengan santainya ia mengatakan namanya terhadap seseorang yang bahkan bisa membuatnya digantung didepan pengadilan.

"uggh.."

Sungmin merasa sesak ketika penculik bernama Kyuhyun itu mengencangkan pelukan dipinggang rampingnya. Tubuhnya semakin menempel bahkan kini tangannya sudah jatuh begitu saja menyebabkan tidak ada nya jarak lagi diantara ia dan Kyuhyun. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada tegap berlapis kemeja putih yang tertempel ditubuh tegap Kyuhyun. Sangat perlahan, ia menongak ke atas. Wajah itu, begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan harum nafas Kyuhyun. Waktu seakan tidak berjalan lagi ketika mata foxy nya terperangkap dalam mata Kyuhyun yang seakan menghisapnya kedalam lubang hitam terpenjara.

"kau, Lee Sungmin telah resmi menjadi milik ku. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengambilmu dariku. Termasuk ayahmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh dahi berkeringat Sungmin.

"kenapa.. apa yang telah.."

"ayah mu kalah dan sebagai imbalan ia mengirim dirimu padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada –bahkan sangat tenang ditengah kekalutan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang dapat merasakan nya, tubuh rapuh itu semakin bergetar tak karuan seakan dibawah kendalinya. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun terseyum penuh kemenangan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"patuhilah aku dan jadikan aku sebagai seorang tuhan dalam hidupmu, Sungmin-ku"

Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah jilatan tipis dibibir ranum itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeee

.

.

.

Reviewnya readers? 1st ff masuk ke ffn loh :D jelek kah? Abal kah? Err ngebosenin kah?

Kalo gitu kasih review biar bisa liat seberapa antusias pembaca ff ini :D

Oke~ salam kyumin :D \m/

mika


End file.
